没时间了，快开车
by mikomiku
Summary: 锤基 AU OOC PWP NC-17 一发完 车震，制服，捆绑，看对眼就419 因为工作热性事不顺的出租司机x因为学业而假期禁欲的优秀学生 注：并不香，感觉真微妙。发完车就跑，真刺激。


锤基 AU OOC PWP NC-17 一发完

车震，制服，捆绑，看对眼就419

因为工作热性事不顺的出租司机x因为学业而假期禁欲的优秀学生

注：并不香，感觉真微妙。发完车就跑，真刺激。

—

这个事情的发展走向似乎有点脱出了Loki最初的预想范围。

Loki脑内正清晰地回想着之前他和那个男人的每一句对话。

就在他嘴里还含着那个男人的那话的现在。

事情的起因是今天晚上早些时候的一通电话，那时Loki正站在火车站的出站口，左手拎着个不失精巧的水牛皮行李箱，右手手肘处虚搭着一件黑色真丝的空调外套，他正心不在焉地听着电话眼神四下无主地在接站人群中乱瞟—按照正常情况来讲，昨天晚上预约好的出租司机现在应该已经出现在他的面前，拎着他的行李箱引他走向停车场了。而现在Loki连半个穿着司机制服的人影都没瞧见，听筒里传来年轻男孩略微颤抖的声音也令他没来由地烦躁。

"Laufeyson学长，您什么时候能到？现在三年级的学长们已经有些怨言了，他们…他们稍微有了一点较为激烈的行动…"

电话那头是今年刚被招进自律会的一年级新生，说话小心翼翼用词斟酌。Loki在心里翻了一个白眼，眼睛上也真翻了一个："你们打架了就直说。还有，我不在就去找副会长，抓到现行就上报校委会，返校第一天晚上就想溜出去喝酒，这样的学生学校不要也罢。"

电话那头的新生还在战战兢兢吐着苦水，Loki一句"如果你再说下去我就联系不上司机了，你就等着今天晚上你被他们打死你的会长因为门禁前未到校被处分吧"不由分说挂了电话。他右手迅速地打开APP然后翻找昨天的订单，很快便拨通了一个电话，但直到忙音都没有被接通。Loki不明就里地打了第二遍，而这次对方很快就挂断了。一股无名火涌了起来，Loki坚持不懈地打了第三遍，这次终于有人接了。

"喂！"

并不友好的语气，就像精神高度集中的人突然被打断一样。

"嗯，您好？Odinson先生么？"Loki的火气并没有因为对方的粗暴而吓灭，他只不过是本着自己20余年来被教导的礼貌与对方沟通，在听到对方不耐烦地支吾了一声后，继续耐着性子问，"要是我没记错的话，您今天晚上应该是我的司机，我预约了从市火车站到郊区的高校学舍。"

"…Fvck！！"Loki微微把手机从耳边拿开了一点，无论是从用词还是语气上，他都听出来了他的司机忘了这茬事情。然后他听到听筒中悉悉索索传来什么谈话的声音，仿佛能听到一个女人娇声拉长了音的质问。

"那个…"Loki终于从话筒中听到了他的司机的回话，"您看…您要不然取消了订单再换一个司机？"

他正常说话的时候声音浑厚，虽然是疑问句却带着不可置疑的肯定句语气。Loki眼睛蓦地睁大了一下，如果不是在公共场合他也想把嘴也张大来表明这件事情是有多么的荒唐："你说什么？"

"字面意思。"听筒对面伴着某种奇异的啧啧水声，"我现在大概赶不太过去。"

"哦，看样子我的确搅了您的好事。"Loki了然地点点头，声音温柔而体贴，"但我相信您也知道星期日的晚上这么个时候基本上没有去城郊的出租车，而我现在正好又留有我们电话的录音。这么明显的拒载事件，无论是是出于'玩忽职守'还是'职业意识低下'，我想贵公司都十分愿意杀鸡儆猴来教育其他员工。"他停顿了一下，满意于对方没有任何声音，"所以您是愿意继续在床上滚你女人还是现在就滚着轮子给我出现在火车站。"

Loki Laufeyson，学校法律系的优秀学生，校自律会的会长，也许他长得风流倜傥秀气而又有风度，但无论是在自律会的办公室还是在模拟法庭的律师席上，是个人都会对他过分灵活的脑瓜和尖酸刻薄的嘴巴啧啧称奇。

那个男人发现了Loki走神，于是他的手毫无怜悯地扯了把Loki的头发。Loki被那一下拉扯得头向后仰，嘴里的东西戳到了上颚。此刻他正跪坐在那个男人身前—就在出租车后座的地毯上，两腿被男人的双脚蹭得大开。被男人反剪在脑后的双手和绑住的手腕使得Loki的胸腰不自觉地向前挺。由于被拉扯着头发，他因为口/交而氤氲的墨绿色眼睛正被迫向上盯着男人隐在阴影中的脸。而哪怕他现在头发湿成绺后背大腿都因为车内愈加湿热的空气而逐渐汗湿时，他身上制服的扣子一颗都没有被解开。

男人很满意这种状态，Loki从他在自己嘴里又涨大了几分的东西上就能看出来。他感觉到男人的前端渗出了些体液，Loki顺从地吞咽，喉头与小舌的动作再次挤压到男人的龟头，男人低吟了一声，然后说话。

"想什么呢？"男人问，声音依旧浑厚，带着点得逞的喜悦。

Loki眯了眯眼睛—他并不喜欢男人现在对他的态度。于是他稍微挤了挤嘴角，充斥在嘴中的肉棒就被他尖锐的后槽牙摩擦了两下。

"艹！"Loki还没来得及松嘴就被男人扯着头发向后拽去，他以为他会被拽断脖子而后一秒又被男人重新拽回来。Loki的肩膀撞在男人的大腿内侧，喉结就随着男人强迫抬头的动作贴上了肉棒。他在自己的喘息中一深一浅地调整着呼吸，喉结一下下划过男人腿间。男人微低下头来看着他："这可都是你答应好的，我守时守信的好客人。"

"当然。"Loki挑衅地回以微笑但仍想不起他答应了什么。他探出一点点舌尖划过嘴角，脖子下面的东西也再次涨大挤上他的喉结，他又有点窒息的感觉了。

真好骗，Loki想着。

而下一秒，那个男人踩上了他的裤裆。

Loki彻底当机，从没有人这么对待过他。他的身体在男人第一脚踩上去的时候一个激灵，下体也毫无廉耻地起了反应。男人穿着皮鞋的脚踩刹车一样轻柔踩弄着包裹在制服西裤里的下体，带着些许的挤压和蛮力，逗弄宠物那样随着Loki扭动的幅度转换攻势，用前脚掌整个附上去，或是用鞋尖顶弄他的会/阴。Loki直起身体向后仰妄图缩紧双腿逃离男人的捉弄，然而他的一条被男人的另一只脚卡住，另外一条膝盖顶上了车座。这种扭动的结果是得不偿失的，Loki每每能够准确地把自己的下体送到男人脚下，他甚至听见了自头上传来的男人的笑声。

Loki讨厌这种感觉，但他现在所有的意志力都在和咬紧自己的牙关不让自己叫出来作斗争。让自己的阴茎包裹在可身制服里勃/起并不是什么明智的举动，愈加涨大的东西得不到满足也无法释放，他甚至觉得自己有点渴求男人的双脚。

"停。"Loki趁自己理智泯灭前出声却气若游丝。男人听话地停下来，脚尖虚搭在他已经明显勃/起的轮廓上。男人看着Loki艰难地挪动身子，努力直起身来，用着已经咬到红肿的嘴巴说着："你把脚拿开，我给你弄完。"

"你真的觉得现在还有跟我讲条件的资本么？"说着男人的鞋尖开始顺着Loki的轮廓滑动，Loki震了下腰，"说真的，我都没想到你会喜欢这个。"然后他的脚掌又重重地踩了上去。

Loki无论对哪个问题都没有任何反驳机会，他只剩下整张脸埋在男人的腹股沟处随着踩弄颤抖。他早已放弃了克制呻吟，自从泄露了第一声呜咽后他就开始叫得越来越响亮。每当男人划过会/阴时他都会发出一阵受难般地抽泣，然而腰部却不停扭动让自己的会/阴一次又一次划过鞋尖。Loki本以为这种痛苦永不会终结直到男人发慈悲解开他的裤链让他解放，而当他在男人脚下高潮的时候，他甚至都没有注意到扔在座位上的自己的手机早已经有了三个未接来电。

当那个司机出现在Loki眼前的时候，Loki抱着手臂眼睛直盯着男人的下体："够快的啊，我还以为你会硬着过来。"

男人熟练地拎起Loki身边的行李转身引路："托您的福，我连裤子都还没脱。"

走在他身后的Loki耸耸肩，大概明白了电话里的水声源于接吻。

坐上车了的Loki明显心情好了很多，他窝在后座闭目养神，还与司机开了几个玩笑。当然那个司机一直都铁青着脸没回话就对了。Loki不满地"啧"了一声，以至于在接到副会长的电话时故意高声说着"放心吧我这司机床上都快得要死肯定转眼就开回学校了"。

而在他放下电话后，前座的司机终于自上车以来说出了第一句话，居然还带着无限哀怨的语气："就为了你们几个小孩子晚上约着喝酒，我就要放弃我的幸福生活。"

"Odinson先生，如果你有点职业道德的话，你就不该选择今天晚上作为幸福人生的开始。第二，我去做什么都跟你是否决定拒载无关。第三，没准我不比你小。"

口舌之快后并没有得到对方的回复，Loki睁开眼睛，透过后视镜只能看到对方专注盯着前方黑暗公路的蓝色双眼。Loki心情复杂地盯着那双眼睛看了一会，发善心一般地脱口而出："好了这大晚上你也够辛苦了，等着把我送到了无论两倍还是三倍都补偿给你。"

男人埋在Loki身体里的手指恶质地勾了一下，Loki立马在男人耳边发出了拉长音的呻吟，腰在没弹起来前就被男人的另一只手压了下来，自己的阴/茎就跟男人又再次硬起来的东西贴合在了一起。"你性饥渴么？"Loki在男人耳边吹气，"刚射完又能硬起来？"

此时Loki正坐在男人的大腿上，车厢内的空间并不能让他伸展腰背。男人三下五除二撤下他的裤子，手指猛地刺进去，Loki立马腿一软就摔在男人怀里。在这之前Loki射/精还未停止时男人就扳着他的下巴再次把自己的肉棒塞进了嘴里，而Loki完全没意识反抗甚至在男人解开他手腕时主动握住了嘴里含不到的地方。男人在这种实打实的情/色刺激下没能再忍多久就在Loki嘴里缴了械。Loki没躲，仅在被呛住喘口气的时候吐出了肉棒让剩下的溅到脸上。

"你车里有润滑剂么？"男人第二根手指捅进去的时候撑胀感在下体扩散，Loki说话的声音黏腻由于嘴里还有没咽干净的精/液，而在男人摇了摇头后他猛地支起了身子跟男人面对面。

"那你tm准备干捅么？"

"你射出来的东西不少啊。"男人表情实诚，"我本来想用我的，但是刚才你嘴咬得那么紧拦不住你咽下去。"Loki的话还没来得及出口就被第三根手指的塞入尽数全碎，垂着头腰腹随着男人抽插的手指扭动，抓在男人肩膀的手指骨节泛白。他看着自己的下体正随着男热勾骚内壁的手指渐渐回升，贴上男人早就硬起来的东西碰撞，便伸指戳碰着对方的马眼。男人说了几声"别闹"但Loki反而变本加厉，男人没再说什么就势拖着他的屁股戳了进去。

Loki当时就觉得自己被从中间撕裂了，男人没给他任何喘息的机会，舌头舔过他的嘴唇钻进了口腔。他的舌头在Loki嘴里不断搅动，缠上舌根又蹭过牙龈。在Loki准备离开时男人大手压上他的后脑，直到他双手撑着他胸膛，推挤抗拒的声音也愈加明显了才放开钳制换给Loki呼吸。

"你是想憋死我么？"男人给了时间让Loki这句抱怨说完，下身再次使劲耸动。Loki的头撞上了车顶一声闷响，满眼金星地缩脖子揽住男人肩膀。男人咕哝了类似于"抓住了"之类的短语Loki也没听清，倒是感觉钳在腰上的双手更使了劲几乎要拦腰捏断。Loki完全丧失了自己身体的主/权，他在男人的掌控下与他抽插的动作相反运动，每次在顶上来时都重重向下，感觉要戳破他薄薄的肚皮。Loki断断续续地摸索着自己衬衫上的扣子，颤动中一颗也没解开却又不敢两手都放开男人。

男人善解人意般地伸出一只手帮忙，顺着脖子下的第一颗扣子往下扯随着"刺啦"一声就报废了衬衫。Loki连翻白眼的力气都没有了随便抖了抖肩膀让衬衫滑到臂弯，汗湿的后背接触到空气泛起鸡皮疙瘩，下体也跟着紧缩。男人这时候顶到了那里，Loki刹时软得向后倒去双手抓住救命稻草般隔着尘沙抓紧男人衬衫下的双臂。

男人恶劣地看着Loki笑着，次次全部推出再顶上，他毫不在意Loki紧掐进肌肉里的指甲，看着Loki因为深陷情/欲无法释放而无力地甩头。男人听着他恩恩啊啊的叫声终于说道：

"Thor。"

"嗯？"Loki半眯眼睛抬起头对不上焦地看着他，直到他重复了第二遍后才明白这是那个男人的名字。

"嗯、嗯—Th…Thor—"

于是他开始尖叫着Thor的名字，并在Thor射进他身体之后而终于在Thor手中再次高潮。

那个叫Thor的男人正把他扔在主副驾驶中间的过道上，自顾自地整理着仪装。Loki还在高潮余韵中抽搐，刚灌进去的热液随着下体的挤合顺大腿根和股缝流出。他未满足般揉着自己已经完全软下来的下体，看着Thor冷漠的样子不满地咕哝："你可真不是个温柔的约/炮对象。"

Thor看到了他这幅样子也只哼了一声，完全没有刚才性事中的热情。

Loki自讨没趣，张嘴含着自己的手指头舔舐，从指间到手掌。Thor拉上裤链之后就没再有任何响动。

Loki知道Thor在看着，于是他故意转身趴在过道上侧过来脸来舔着档把，舌头舔过金属的主体向上，在皮质的顶端处打圈。挂在臂弯的衬衣卷成条绳横在后背，而Thor果真敌不住这种诱惑，利落地解开了刚拉上的拉链掐着杂物箱上Loki的腰变捅了进去。

"啊！嗯…"Loki满足地呻吟，膝盖跪在地上使劲让屁股往上贴上Thor的身体。

"艹，你这小东西…要起来真是…没完没了啊。"Thor大力撞开Loki不断紧缩的内里，次次都顶上凸起的那点。

"嗯…啊、啊！深…再深点…"Loki扬头尖叫，手紧抓着档把才不至于被顶出去。他的下体被一次次撞蹭上杂物箱的边缘，不消触碰便在Thor再次研磨凸起时射了出来。

内里绞紧并没让Thor释放，他近乎完全推出而再次大力捅入。高潮中的Loki被突如其来的变换惊得呛到，红了眼睛咳嗽的声音都被Thor插得断断续续的。

Thor没时间同情他，他盯着身下被掐得泛红的屁股和不断从缝隙间掀出来的嫩肉近乎疯狂。他一把抓起Loki的衬衫拉起他顺势再坐回后座，Loki倒在他胸口上在他耳边发出了备受煎熬的呻吟。重力之下毫无中心的状态使得Thor的肉棒插到了难以想象的位置，Loki蹬在地毯上的双脚毫无支撑点完全使不上力气。他在Thor的顶弄下开始啜泣，摇着头将眼泪跟Thor脖颈间的汗液混在一起。

"太深…啊…不要了…"

而Thor现在完全不相信这个年轻学生的任何告饶。他伸手掐上了Loki的乳尖。

Loki尖叫一声便开始摇着头挺胸将自己的乳尖往Thor手里送。他的乳头早已挺立，艳红的色泽趁在苍白的皮肤上带着妖艳。Thor双手食指拨弄了几下便换成拇指和食指的揉捏，而Loki在这样的对待下扭着屁股自己艹着Thor埋在体内的阴/茎手也扶上了自己的肉棒。

"不行。"Thor拍掉了Loki的手，在Loki不满地妄图继续后分别抓住了他的两只手腕。Loki的两只乳尖空了出来，而Thor也停下了抽插的动作，就那么停在Loki体内。

隔了几秒钟Loki似乎才反应过来，他半睁开眼睛"嗯"了一声，侧头转向Thor双眼无神，身子还在抽插的余韵中电击般颤抖。"Thor…Thor，动…动一动。" Loki似乎已经完全无法思考，他假装哭着哀求他体内的东西再次动起来。而看到Thor无动于衷的样子后，他讨好般地亲上Thor的嘴角："我不、不碰了…求求你…不碰了—动一动"

Thor大概明白了这个脑袋瓜精明的小家伙有着怎样的手段，他了解每个人的欲望，满足它们以换取自己欲望。他松开了Loki的手腕，而Loki果真没有再碰自己。他挺立的欲望贴在肚皮上，双手就摊在身侧。Thor从余光中看到Loki低头瞧了瞧自己全裸的身体上无法触及的那话，而后又闭上眼睛侧头去亲Thor的脖颈，咬上突起的经脉似在泄愤。Thor笑了再次挺动起来，用头磨蹭着Loki的脑袋转变了位置。他拉长Loki的颈项然后一口咬了上去，而刚刚还在说着"脖子上不行"的Loki现在早已没有力气反抗。

"乖孩子。"Thor说着再次握住Loki的手腕把它们附上他的乳/头，"摸摸这。"

Loki乖顺地照做，指甲刮搔着乳粒，在Thor的视线下拉扯着它们。而在Thor"用口水"的命令下，Loki立即照做将双手轮流放入最终舔湿，然后再把自己的乳头染得水渍涟涟。他睁开眼睛看着Thor的表情，一手玩弄着自己一手还含在嘴里把指头嘬得水声直响。

"你tm…"Thor没空去想他是否是故意的，他开始加大力度的冲刺。Loki含着手指的嘴巴唔咙唔咙叫着Thor的名字，另一只手还在折磨自己的乳粒。Thor伸手包住Loki的下体胡乱蹭了两下就交代了Loki，而他自己的肉棒也没能抵挡住Loki再次紧绞的内里，终于释放在了里面。

他们保持着高潮后的姿势有了很久，Thor直到Loki的喘息彻底平复了后才环着他的腰把自己拔了出来，Loki腿都是软的一站起来便倒在了地上，Thor把他捞起来，放平副驾驶的座位让他躺了上去。

Loki看着正拿着纸巾清理着现场的Thor，抬头看了眼仪表盘上的时钟，时间早就过了12点的门禁。于是他说"你要想办法给我弄个住的地方"，而在看到那个男人扭过头来冲他点了点头后，Loki在座位上扭动着自己劳损的身体，然后有些困倦地闭上了眼睛。

"等着到了的时候，你想要两倍还是三倍的补偿都可以。"


End file.
